Because Let's Face it, he's Jamie
by siamesercute
Summary: In which Jamie got lost for half a millennium.
**A/N: I have watched the War Games now, I cried when the Doctor said 'they'll forget me, won't they'. This idea spawned from the idea of season 6b, this tumblr post's comments: . #cutid1 and the fact that there are like no fix-it fics.**

 **I mean, seriously Jamie! Why you no travel with Doctor forever?!**

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

A ringing interrupted the argument which, if you asked the Doctor, wasn't really an argument. Jackie just really didn't like him sometimes.

Rose looked up from the newspaper that she was catching up on, her gaze fell on the bright white telephone that looked entirely out of place on the TARDIS console. She frowned.

"Doctor, since when has there been a phone on the console?" she asked, pointing in its direction when he looked at her questioningly.

"There hasn't," he said "Weeeelll…"

The Doctor dashed over to the phone and lifted it to his ear. Jackie looked ever so slightly offended that he had left the 'conversation'.

"Hello! It's not every day that I get a phone call!" he greeted cheerfully with a slightly manic grin.

The voice on the other end had a posh English accent "Good afternoon Doctor, it's the Brigadier speaking."

If the Doctor's grin could get anymore manic, it would have been a rather fearful sight.

"Brigadier Alistair Gordon Lethbridge-Stewart! What can I do for you?"

"Well, it is more of what I can do for you. I seem to remember you telling me to give you a call if I ever bumped into a certain friend of yours."

The Doctor furrowed his eyebrows.

"I don't remember calling the Master a friend." He said sceptically.

There was an irritated sigh from the other line and the Doctor was sure that the other man was rolling his eyes "I mean Jamie."

The Doctor immediately straightened up, adjusting the phone "You found Jamie!" he shouted.

"Oh, do be a little quieter! Yes, I found Jamie." the Brigadier said, his frustration evident.

The Doctor's grin came back, and he dragged the phone around the console to flip a switch "I was getting a little worried there! One moment he was helping me with a mission for the Celestial Intervention Agency," the Doctor paused the turn a dial "and the next moment he had lost himself for half millennium!" the TARDIS started to shake violently as the Doctor gripped the console and the telephone tightly.

"I thought you weren't gonna take off with me in 'ere!" Jackie yelled angrily, clutching at the railing for her life.

Rose looked slightly less shocked than Jackie, she was more concerned about the swearing that emitted from the corridor that Mickey had disappeared down half an hour ago.

Her attention came back to the Doctor.

"Keep the line on Brigadier, I'm tracking you with the TARDIS!" he yelled, the telephone now trapped between his shoulder and neck, as he spun around the TARDIS.

The TARDIS stopped suddenly, and the Doctor slotted the telephone back into place before darting for the doors.

"What was that about?" Rose yelled as the Doctor wrenched the doors open. She vaguely registered her mum throwing up and Mickey emerging like a drunken hippopotamus.

The place that the Doctor and Rose stepped into was an organised office that housed a man with an impeccable moustache and a guilty looking, kilt-clad man. Both were seated in chairs.

As soon as the man in the kilt saw the Doctor he shifted his eyes to his shoes, looking very much like a child caught with their hand in the biscuit tin.

The guilty looking man looked up at the Doctor again before pouting.

The Doctor grinned and the man took it as a signal that he was forgiven. He crossed the small room in three short strides, grasped the Doctor's arm, and gave him a floppy disk.

"Jamie, after five hundred years I have decided that we must have not been clinging to each other enough if you managed to get lost for that long. Let's cling twice as much as we used to!"

And so the Doctor and Jamie clung to each other for all of eternity. Except for those times that Jamie got lost. Because let's face it, he's Jamie.


End file.
